Caught
by wanderingsmith
Summary: S/W - Smut - being on-call 24 hours a day.. makes some things hard to sneak in


Updated April 21 2008  
Summary: S/W - Smut - being on-call 24 hours a day.. makes some things hard to sneak in  
Warning: 1)small spoiler for Duet. 2)if you're not into explicit sex, if you're my parents or if I work with you - DON'T READ!! you have been warned  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is said so let it be thought; you make the toys, I play with them. eg umm, toys... 'dirty'! lol

AN: _OK, I don't think either of them would actually be that easily/quickly casual... but hey. it's a fic. a smut fic. what the heck does 'actuality' have to do with it??_

oh! and I'm picturing this sometime after Misbegotten (oh the eye-lovemaking.. sigh) but the only spoiler is for Duet

-s-e-x-s-e-x-s-e-x-s-e-x- WARNING -s-e-x-s-e-x-s-e-x-s-e-x-

He kneeled in front of her chair, holding her hips still as her hands tunnelled through his hair insistently. Licking and suckling her swollen flesh as she called in pleasure, "John. John."

"John!"

John's eyes opened partway, hand pausing as he continued to pant. He blinked rapidly when he heard her call again, grunting as he let go and taped his earpiece. "'Lizabeth?" he winced to hear his own husky, out-of-breath voice.

Her tone was tense, all-business, "I need to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to interrupt your sparring, but this needs to be dealt with right away. If you could come to my quarters immediately please."

--

When Elizabeth opened her door, she blinked in surprise, and hidden appreciation, to see him in jeans and a haphazardly-worn t-shirt.

Letting him in, she waited for the door to close before bringing up the dangerously unacceptable behaviour of a sergeant that had been brought to her attention. After some discussion, and swearing on John's part, they managed to come up with a mutually acceptable set of disciplinary actions to take.

Writing up and sending off the orders under their signatures, Elizabeth once again couldn't help thinking of his unusual, for him, clothing. Watching him pace a few feet from her as he continued to swear under his breath. Firmly pushing away her own anger at some of the worst aspect of human nature, she smirked at John slightly, needing to cheer them both up, "I have to ask colonel, that doesn't seem like the best way to dress for successful sparring..."

As he stilled, standing just four feet away, not meeting her gaze, the red that rose from his neck to his hair made a thought quite suddenly explode into her mind. Her eyes opened wide, "Oh God. You should have said... I'm sorry!"

John focused on her, blinking in confusion at her sudden shock, "What? What are you talking about?"

It was her turn to blush, looking away with a crimp of pain in her chest, "I didn't mean to interrupt..."

His eyes widened as soon as he heard the word, sorry to have caused the catch there, "What! No!! I wasn't..." He swallowed, the protest having flown out before he'd thought of where the conversation would have to lead, "Wasn't having sex with someone!"

"You..." Her eyes went over him from tousled hair to un-socked, tennis-shooed toes. Now that she thought it through, it was blatantly obvious he'd dressed in a furious hurry; in other words, had been naked when she called. Naked, out of breath and speaking huskily.

"Oh for!" Seeing the continued disbelief in her face, he took a ragged breath and fixed his gaze on the floor, hoping that at the last instant he could come up with a good lie. Knowing from their history that it wasn't likely, "I was... exercising my wrist. OK?"

She blinked rapidly, feeling a flash of heat pour through her. And another wave of red rising from her core to her hairline. Knowing that the room temperature couldn't have actually risen to sweltering. Ignoring the pulses of arousal starting to taunt her with hazy mental images...

They were so silent that the sound of both their heavy breathing filled the room as he kept his eyes down and Elizabeth ran through her mental, multilingual, list of swearwords. The initial shock finally wore off enough for her to realize she needed to do something to fix this; fix them.

"I..." He looked up as she spoke, and the faint shame she saw in his expression made her angry with herself, with her handling of what shouldn't have even been a situation, "I owe you... an embarrassment or two. I had no right to even mention"

He lifted a hand to stop her, fully aware that if their roles had been reversed... lets just say he still had a lot to learn from his lady-diplomat. And that he had a jealous streak a mile wide when it came to his Elizabeth. He wouldn't have been sincerely apologetic.

Still. She was making herself look at him as though she meant the statement seriously. And... if there was any way to make the complete discomfort he felt standing here in front of her diminish... His ever-helpful mind decided to come up with a thought that had slithered around his consciousness a few times too many for his peace of mind. "Rodney..." He hesitated again; he really shouldn't be taking advantage of the situation.

Should at the very least wait until he needed the favour. Until it would only be a private joke to tease her with, not this... shared arousal they were sinking in. But damn it, she did start it.

And though the jeans had kept the state of his body a little more private than his loose BDUs would have as he hurried from his quarters to here... That just wasn't the same as saying that he didn't still have a crystal-clear memory of his thoughts when she called him. And maybe that meant there were enough hormones running through his system, and that was why he was willing to put his pride on his sleeve and stay on this pothole-ridden path she'd offered.

So he cleared his throat, wondering if blushing for too long could give you sunburn. "Rodney said one of many embarrassing things he learned with Lieutenant Cadman in his head was that she brought her..." He forced his surface-only grin out, the first step to making this something to laugh about, "Her favourite 'toy'."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped at the slightly apologetic challenge in his eyes. He wasn't!... Oh Hell. He was. She did enjoy when he flirted with her, but still, the man couldn't seriously... Well; she did offer an embarrassment.

As another silence dropped, John forced himself to hold the look, something between fear and anticipation driving adrenaline through his system. If they could just turn this into a mutual joke, please Elizabeth, he could avoid losing, or putting a damper on, a friendship that meant the world to him. Could look her in the eye again tomorrow morning and not worry about what she thought of him.

Wondering how another working evening could possibly have ended up here, Elizabeth shook her head and pushed herself out of self-consciousness and into teasing humour he was obviously straining for. "I would never have brought my toy. I've been through too many customs too often to ever risk bringing something whose discovery would affect my ability to do my job."

His nostrils flared before he could manage his thoughts. Even though he had asked... My toy. Oh Hell. Had he thought this would help to look her in the eye calmly?? His tongue slipped away into the conversation before he could nail it down, "How..."

In a way, the shock he wore was a challenge in itself; what did he think she was, made of wood?? Men! "I bet I could keep pulling a trigger for longer than you could, colonel." If she ignored the fact that she was redder than her shirt, that was actually a pretty good comeback, she thought; grinning at his wide eyes.

Every single part of John's body twitched at the vision blazing in his mind, jeans now way past tight.

Frozen still in the intensely physical moment, knowing very well what he was thinking, Elizabeth's eyes were drawn away from his dilated ones as his tongue licked at his parted lips. He might as well have been between her legs for the twitch her clit gave. And damn him, the way his eyes widened and suddenly speared hers made it obvious he was aware of her response. Her sense of fair play exhausted for the evening, she smirked at him, needing a distraction from the desire to do something very unprofessional to her too-similarly aroused military commander, "Is that drool, colonel?"

John straightened abruptly, self-consciously closing his mouth and swallowing, the reaction so obvious her grin widened. But she was also visibly aroused, and at this point, all bets were off; they'd finished their work and these were her private quarters. She was a willing participant and his inhibitions had been beaten aside by the embarrassments. This was a night where secrets were outing and that was that. "Do you have any idea what I would give to..."

The tight rumble in his voice travelled the four feet between them and curled through her pelvis. She could feel their roles shifting, feel herself stepping away from the mantle of authority, responding as a woman rather than a leader. Her voice as husky as his, "To...?"

A tight smile curled his lips, "Watch you."

Her lips parted at the whispered gauntlet. "John." The name was little more than a gasp. Such a weak tool to finally succeed at shattering the wall they'd kept between them.

She couldn't deny the desire he was finally letting her see, wouldn't deny the attraction she had lived with almost since meeting him.

He wasn't willing to take back the honesty she'd drawn from him, would never give back the knowledge of the want shining in her eyes.

He took a step forward, still not fully believing the acceptance in her stance, "You were saying my name just like that when you called me."

Without quite thinking about it, she started walking backward toward her bed, watching him follow. "Me?" He nodded slowly, halting where he was when her knees reached the bed. At long last allowing herself to look at him, look at every inch of him, suddenly knowing that she could, would, touch him soon. Only noticing that she was licking her lips when she had to swallow before she could speak, "You'll tell me?"

"'Lizabeth..." Her name was a tight rasp as he stared at her fiercely, only keeping his distance through years of practise resisting.

She grinned, shifting her eyes to a chair near the foot of the bed as a hint for him. Reassured their link was still working when he moved away. Lowering herself to the bed and slipping her shoes off; and then her socks, as an afterthought.

Leaning back against the pillows as he settled himself in the chair, there was a moment where they stared at each other in mixed disbelief and wonder that they were actually going to do this. But when his hips shifted uncomfortably, sitting down making the pants torturous, the spell was broken. "Who first, colonel?"

He stood up with a grunt of discomfort, "Together." He kept his eyes steadily on hers as he undid the snap of his jeans, smiling as she settled back to watch him. Oh this was too good. Never mind that she made him want things that would never have occurred to him before; the fact that she was not only willing to indulge him, but actively wanted him back... He had every expectation to wake up at some point. But the thing with good dreams, was that they were all that kept you sane sometimes. And he'd needed that often enough not to fight them.

Undoing his zipper one tooth at a time, he stared at the hand that had started slowly stroking a breast through her sweater. Watched her fingers squeeze the hard bead poking through when he slipped his hand in the opening of his pants to finish unzipping. Once the zipper was undone, he removed his hand, cock finally free to straighten out, moaning softly as he saw her tongue lick her parted lips as she stared.

His hand gripped around the base, arousal fogging over any hesitation he might have had. As he stroked up the length tightly, she raised a brow, voice husky, "And the rest?"

He tilted his head teasingly, "Don't really need to..."

"If you want me to take mine off..."

His hand stopped, the debate damned short; he wanted her naked. Letting himself go, he went back to stripping, folding back the front flaps of his pants, his ego more than enjoying her riveted attention. Moving slowly, he teasingly reached for his waistband, then shifted to grip the bottom of his t-shirt, raising it inch by inch, all the while grinning at her.

There was a faint temptation to put an end to the game for now; just say the word and she could be touching him, stroking him, undressing him so much faster and... But he was enjoying this, and the idea of watching him as he came was a daydream in itself. So she stayed where she was, patently ignoring his cocky grin and watching his t-shirt slowly reveal the tall, muscled, lightly-haired chest beneath. Unconsciously licking her lips again, then re-doing it slowly with a grin when his hips jerked in response, relishing the power over her gorgeous flyboy as he moaned in response.

Bringing her own hand down to the front of her pants, softly caressing the ache building there as he continued to twitch his hips, deliberately teasing her now. And it worked, damn him. As he finally whipped the shirt over his head, earpiece held in one hand, the bob of his cock and the bared chest above made it hard to remember why he was all the way over there, she had a much better location for all that lovely, hard flesh.

She moaned softly as her finger brushed a little harder through her light trousers, aware that he'd stiffened at the sound, his shirt hanging from his hand rather than thrown aside. She smirked, not bothering to look up from memorizing his naked flesh, imagining the half-shocked half-searing look in his eyes from earlier. With a last tap over her clit, shuddering, she brought both hands to undo the metal fastener at her waist, meeting his eyes.

John had managed to remember to drop the shirt and earpiece on a convenient dresser, but other than that he was unmoving, staring at her hands, eyes wide and black with desire. As she rolled her hips to slip the waistband over her hipbones, he groaned, free hand reaching down to palm his shaft, stroking slowly as she lowered her pants and underwear. This wasn't about quick satisfaction; it might be his hand doing the work and he might not be touching her, but this was far more about the two of them than about getting some tension off before going to sleep.

She sat up to get her trousers down her legs, hesitating for a fraction of a second as she remembered her not-so-fresh shave job. Oh well. She wasn't about to apologize for her busy life, he wasn't an inexperienced boy and if this was going to be more than a one-night-stand he'd have to not mind.

Teasingly keeping her legs together once she'd slinked the lower half of her clothe off and onto the floor, she ran her hands from her calves to her waist, then smoothly lifted her sweater over her head.

When she threw her top at his head, he still had enough reflexes to grab it out of the air, laughing at the classic striptease move. Eyes locked with hers as he brought the collar to his nose, finally able to sniff his fill after the months, years, of only catching the occasional whiff as he invaded her personal space. Giving her a feral grin as her mouth dropped at his move.

Looking at the beautiful woman sitting on the bed, pale, naked limbs at ease, still teasing him with closed legs. Skin looking so soft and touchable that his fingers itched as his nose tricked him into thinking he could smell her arousal from where he stood. Seeing the lust rise over the surprise in her expression. Watching her slide her hands to her still-covered breast and massage them slowly.

Responding to her raised brow and lack of further undressing by toeing off his runners as he carefully laid her sweater on the dresser on top of his gear. He then tilted his hips forward, slowly pushing the waistband down to his thighs until the jeans dropped on their own.

"Commando, colonel?" The breathless tease made him grin as he sat down in his appointed chair, stretching his short legs forward. Waiting unmoving and silent for her.

Elizabeth took a minute to enjoy the guiltily-imagined sight of a naked John Sheppard. Deciding his ego didn't need to hear that the reality was better than her dreams. How she'd ended up wanting a soldier was a mystery she didn't care to figure out. But the physical power he exuded, some accidental but perfect mix of protection and command, here and now unalloyed with his usual layer of self-effacing humour. She found herself reacting even more powerfully than she always had.

Thrusting her torso forward to reach the snap at her back, she kept her eyes to his, smiling in secret pleasure to see him tense in anticipation. Finally shrugging her shoulders to let the bra fall, she grabbed her earpiece on the way and put both on her bedside table, relaxing back against her piled pillows, bending one leg up and sideways. Letting him look his fill; as she had.

As her eyes were drawn to the now-seeping head of his erection, she slid a finger through her nether curls, dipping it in her wetness before sliding back up and gently stroking the bundle of nerves already well-woken by their mutual teasing. Giving herself a quick slither of pleasure before speaking, voice husky. "So." He dragged his eyes to hers as she spoke, "Where and why was I calling your name?"

With a familiar loose grin, he slid his hand from the tip to the base of his shaft, using the fluid there to glide easily; the need tightening, now that they were down to it. He put himself back in his favourite scenario, swallowing a last, unlikely, fear that she would have an objection to being used in his mind.

"Well," He cleared the rasp out of his throat, "You were sitting on a chair. Possibly... in your office." Superimposed on the mental picture was now the even more arousing one of the temptress in front of him. Watching him even as she stroked a finger in her pussy, curls damp enough to be seen from where he sat, making little noises in her throat that he was going to hear until the day he died.

He hardly felt the movement of his hand, riveted to the pleasure clenching the muscles of her cheeks, those littles cries seemingly hardwired into him and sending sparks right into his balls. Wanted to know what she was thinking as she stared at him so hungrily. This time the rasp was staying, "And you?"

"Oh no colonel," She shook her head, speaking through a moan, "The deal was you get to watch." She grinned at him, relenting, "This time."

He snorted, rolling his eyes at his own foolishness for thinking even for an instant that he could negotiate with Elizabeth Weir and come out on top. Oh well. 'This time'. He grinned wolfishly, "I'm not seeing very much."

Elizabeth raised a brow at him, catching the thrown gauntlet, dropping her other knee and sliding her hips down so her arms were at a more comfortable angle, then deliberately licking the middle 3 fingers of her free hand. Watching his expressive eyes follow her every move, the passion there one of the few emotions that she had only ever imagined from him. Watching his lips part on a shudder as her wet fingers circled her nipple, gently flicking the hard tip.

Still watching her every move, he continued his fantasy in that oh so arousing rasp. "You're still wearing your shirt, but your pants and underwear are off. One leg over the arm of the chair. My hands on your hips. Your head thrown back... very much like that."

She lifted her head as his voice thickened with lust, both of them panting as their eyes locked. His hand was speeding up, tension making the muscles of his thighs stand out, rigid. Somewhere between his words and her own fantasy, she could feel the pleasure pooling in her sex. Giving her nipple a last teasing rub with her palm, shuddering, she brought her hand down, parting her lips.

He moaned, the words struggling past his tongue as he watched her, long past caring about anything he'd merely imagined, "Your other leg over my shoulder, your hands gripping my head while I lick you." He could feel every muscle in his body clenching, hand twisting tightly, desperately needing to come, now, "So hot and wet." His voice turned growly, "Want to suckle you 'now'." Her head fell back, finger moving as quick as his hand, responding to his words by moaning his name. "Just hearing you say my name like that..."

Continuing to say his name, from her own arousal as much as for him, her slitted eyes opened wider to see properly as his body stiffened, coming with a strangled cry, "'Lizabeth!"

She was so close herself, bringing one hand back up to pinch her nipples as she watched him jerk with the last of his pleasure, back of his hand gleaming with his seed. Shuddering and restraining herself until he opened his eyes again. Then she moved her lower finger that little bit to find the spot that would drive her over the edge.

John was still panting for breath as his dazed eyes opened, still feeling the last aftershocks as he watched her body start to tighten, hips twitching in time with the stroke of her finger. As she closed her eyes, whatever she saw in her mind made her moan, those little sounds still in her throat with every breath, then his name, groaned in plea as she stiffened, finally crying out softly when the pleasure hit.

He was out of the chair before any thought reached his brain, crouching a few inches over her so her finger was free to draw the last threads of pleasure out, kissing his name from her breath. Her last soft moans vibrating on his lips.

Neither of them had enough breath to sustain a kiss and he trailed nibbles to her neck, smiling to recognize the scent, mixed now with heady sex. His hands tightening where they held her shoulders, his voice only a whisper, still breathless and raspy, "Mine."

Elizabeth laughed softly, putting both of her hands on his back to bring him closer, feel his weight settle on her; warm strength. Kissing the cheek in front of her lips and whispering back with an equally happy smile, "Mine."

He lifted his head, weight on an elbow, eyes soft as he pulled her still-wet finger from his back to his lips, closing his eyes with a growl in his throat as he suckled it clean. Anticipating making at least one part of his old daydream come true.

The rough feel of his tongue, the intimacy implicit in his actions and the sybaritic pleasure in his expression all made her twitch, hips pressing to his as she watched him avidly. His eyes opened with a grin at her response and she had to shake her head at the unreality of the moment.

"I am so going to tease you about this." He promised, grinning and pressing a kiss to the first knuckle of the finger he still held, "Next time I have to share my weapons with you, I'll keep the P-90; you can have the revolver."

She laughed, "That's alright, you're the one climbing any ropes." Using his hold to pull his hand to her mouth, nibbling on the still arousingly damp knuckles with a teasing, seductive look before resting it on her heartbeat, getting a little more serious, "What are we doing John?"

He tilted his head, quirking his lips before dropping a gentle kiss on her mouth, evading her attempt to deepen it, "Getting to know each other before making love?"

She grinned softly, tracing his lip with a finger, "Really?"

Not bothering to answer, enjoying being on top, metaphorically as well as physically, he lifted his hand from where it had been monitoring her pulse. Instead gently rubbing the red line on the underside of her breasts from wearing her tight bra for long hours. Cupping and massaging the soft flesh in turn, listening to her quiet moans, presenting a peak to be suckled gently.

"John."

When she felt the shudder that ran through him at her whisper, Elizabeth laughed softly, knowing she'd discovered an easy-to-use trick for whenever she had to restrain or distract him; should she choose to be so unfair and unprofessional as to use it. When he lifted his head and gave her a warning look, she knew he'd read her mind. She laughed again, slipping her hands into the untameable mess on his head, "I promise I won't use it." She pulled him down for a kiss, "At work..."

He growled at the qualifier for a second as their lips met, but couldn't sustain the admonition, giving in and deepening the kiss himself.

--

"Oh now what..." Rodney tapped his earpiece, "Elizabeth?" When he got no response, his face fell, repeating worriedly, "Elizabeth!" He could feel the technicians around him turning to face him, knew that he had to act. He taped the communicator again, "Sheppard!"

This time when he didn't get an answer he was annoyed at the man for not being there when he needed his military expertise. He exchanged a last worried look with Zelenka and made the call himself. "Sergeant Bateman, intruder in Dr. Weir's quarters."

"Intruder? Aye Dr. McKay, on our way!"

Rodney kept the channel open while trying to refine his image, until a thought popped into his mind, making his eyes widen and head snap up as he rushed to open a city-wide channel, eyes fixed on his screens, "Colonel Sheppard! Contact the control room immediately!"

He swore as he saw the blue dots leap apart as soon as his call went out, groaning as he got back on Bateman's channel, "Sergeant! Hold!"

"Sir?" The man sounded suspicious and Rodney just knew he was going to regret this soo badly.

"Just hold Sergeant."

"Rodney?!" He could hear the colonel's worry in the call and he grabbed the handset from the console, putting his palm around his mouth in the hopes of keeping something private.

"Just please tell me right now that you're in Elizabeth's room."

"What?? McKay!!" His name was a clear warning and he could just imagine the protective fury in the man's eyes right now.

He sped his voice up, still worried in case he was wrong, which would mean they were wasting precious time, "I was running random lifesigns checks there are two lifesigns in Elizabeth's quarters there's a squad of marines outside her door right now."

John blanched where he stood next to the bed, naked. "Shit, Rodney!" He was glad his aghast tone was enough information, hearing the other man ordering the marine sergeant to stand down. Making himself take deep breath; picturing the large-screened lifesigns console in the middle of the damn control room! And the intelligent sergeant hearing the page for him seconds before being called off.

His voice was little more than a whisper, "Goddamn it McKay!"

"Hey, I stopped them the minute you moved!"

John shook his head as the other man went on with his explanations, beyond caring, "McKay! Shut up. Just... shut up." He clicked off the channel, turning to face Elizabeth who'd laid back down once he'd stopped looking like there was danger, letting him deal with whatever had disturbed them this time.

He rested his backside on the bedside table as he stared at her. "I can't believe this." His voice was almost a monotone.

Elizabeth frowned, knowing that nothing was actually wrong, but, "John?"

He gave her a manic grin, just barely starting to see where he'd laugh about this some day; but for now still in shock, "We almost had a squad of marines burst through the door."

She jerked upright, voice rising several registers, "What??"

He nodded sagely, "Thats what I said." He laughed, "Well, not at quite such a high pitch."

She glared at the slightly delirious humour, "What the Hell was Rodney doing?"

"Running random lifesigns sweeps. Found two in your quarters, at night, standing too close. Tried to reach you, assumed you were under attack, tried to reach me and then sent the squad." He knew it all made sense. Even good sense. Even commendable, good military sense. But!!

She looked at the dresser where he'd put his earpiece.

"Yeah and we didn't hear yours either. I guess we have to be glad for the rumours that go around Atlantis. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have thought to city-wide me and watch his lifesigns to see if the 'attacker' moved."

It was her turn to start laughing, trying to remember the last time she'd been so close to such terminal embarrassment. "Oh God! Can you imagine Bateman's face??"

He grinned, "Worse than finding a vibrator in your luggage?"

She snorted, laying back down to stare at the ceiling through the last of the chuckles. Finally turning at him ruefully, "Well, I guess we won't be keeping this private then."

He kept their eyes locked, needing to see her reaction, "Is that OK?"

She returned the look steadily, "We could walk into the control room together right now and make Rodney improve his sensors so it doesn't happen again." She waggled her brows leeringly, "You can wear those jeans."

He rolled his eyes, "No thank you." He shook his head in disbelief, looking up toward the ceiling in a 'why me' pose. "Do you know. When you called." He shuddered, "I figured that'd be the most embarrassed I'd feel for a few years. When you challenged me on my clothe." He nodded firmly, "That I figured would keep me safe the rest of my life."

He stopped for a minute, ignoring her choked laughter; actually pictured staid and by-the-book Bateman. Kicking the door in and having his commanding officer leap from the bed to crouch in defence, naked. With the city's leader in the bed. Also naked.

He groaned, "This has been the..." He looked at the naked beauty giving him a come-hither look from the bed.

Was moving back to her, even as he remembered the so-slow and gentle love they'd been making, teasing and touching, no barriers between them, no thought beyond being together. Sliding into her tight body while staring into her eyes leaving him lost in her in every way.

Remembered the extremely rude interruption of McKay's almost panicked announcement. He sat on the bed, laying a hand on her hip, wondering at just how quickly they'd gotten comfortable with each other's bodies. Looked at her with a softening smile, "The most memorable night. You know, I always thought I'd manage to tell you I love you 'before' we made love."

Elizabeth's breath caught. Not really surprised, but actually hearing the words still adding to the bounds between them. Taking his hand in both of hers and bringing it to her lips, kissing the palm as he curved the fingers to stroke her cheek. Their eyes communicating more than words ever could; more love, affection, loyalty, friendship, need, strength.

She smiled, "I love you too." Reaching a hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down on the bed besides her, she yawned ruefully, glad he was looking as exhausted by the roller-coaster evening. "Why don't you turn off the lights, we both need our beauty sleep if we're going to survive tomorrow."

He kissed her forehead before turning her around to cuddle her back to his front. Getting Atlantis to darken the room as he thought of the morning. "How about we just go to breakfast together and I wear my jeans and wrinkled t-shirt?"

"Commando?"

He grinned gleefully at the eager note, tightening his arms around her in happy possession as well as protection. "What are you offering in return, Dr. Weir?"

She took one of his hands and drew his index finger from her hips to her waist and up to her sternum, "How about, the next day I'll wear your jeans and shirt to breakfast?"

AN: _is it ever hard to change one's mental image sometimes. I was so trying to put John in charge at home... ah well, they're happy, that's what counts ;)_


End file.
